


Ancient Rite

by CowandCalf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Alpha Danny, Ancient Knowledge, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Ficlet, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Human Steve, I had to add some more tags, M/M, Prompt Fill, Special Werewolf Steve, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Rituals, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Danny, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Old rituals had to be fulfilled. Nature summoned its children to listen to the call, to see the light, and to follow the path of the ancient wisdom.





	Ancient Rite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/gifts).



> This ficlet happened because [@space-ace--rawenclaw-demigod](https://space-ace--ravenclaw-demigod.tumblr.com/) sent me an awesome headcanon for a Werewolf McDanno AU. 
> 
>  
> 
> **The prompt/headcanon:**  
>  _WerewolfAU where Danny gets bitten & kills the evil manipulative Alpha of a rather sweet but terrified pack. Danny is super protective & the best dad/leader/alpha ever. Werewolves are so touchy-feely & love to scent mark & territorial. At first Steve's all jealous cos there are these young adults, HOT-model-like people all over his Danny! But then the cat's outta the bag, the pack recognizes Steve as Alpha-Mate..Steve now just to deal with a hung werewolf mate with the stamina of an actual wolf_
> 
>  
> 
> This is for you, babe. Your awesome asks and headcanons are a true inspiration. I [posted this story](https://cowandcalf.tumblr.com/post/184389629053/werewolfau-where-danny-gets-bitten-kills-the) on Tumblr. I wrote it in a hurry. I wanted to gift it also on AO3 to my wonderful friend. So here it is, slightly edited and hopefully typo-free. 
> 
> It's not beta read.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The following story is a work of fiction and is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please check the notes at the end of the story in case you're not sure if you want to read it. It contains supernatural elements and implied smut.

There was this ritual, this goddamn hidden secret no one had ever told him. It was as ancient as mankind, older even. No one knew if it had been there, written by the ones who turned as the first of their kind or if this ritual had been magically appearing, emerging from deep within the earth for that special species nature would give birth eventually. 

There was only one of his kind every hundred years. It was seldom. Nature had chosen him to be the rare kind. Steve had found out over the years.

Werewolves.

He was a part of their pack now after roaming the earth to find his second half.

He was important.

More than that.

He was Alpha mate material.

_Goddamn._

He was his Alpha’s mate.

Steve choked out a sob, standing on trembling legs – naked in the dense jungle, smudges of dirt all over his sweat-slick skin. The various calls from nocturnal animals a loud noise in his sensitive wolf ears. 

He killed an Alpha once. He became an Alpha too, with green eyes. No one knew what this meant. He tried to hide it. Tried for years until this mouthy, stubborn, sturdy Jersey cop burst into his life. Until Danny got turned, becoming a potent, overprotective Alpha by killing an Alpha, ripping his throat out, _with his teeth_. Steve saw it, turned on to the level of blacking out with intense lust.

Steve swallowed hard. He felt dizzy from hours of running, from hiding, from all the adrenaline rush that made him want to throw up, from knowing what would come, how this race would end. His heart jackhammered in his chest. His hand shaky, clutching the nearby branch, his knuckles white. The anticipation, the longing to rest where his soul was meant to be made his knees gave away.

Steve was running from his mate. The ancient rite was performed according to strict rules based on knowledge his wolf knew, recognized, followed blindly. His feral side obeyed without hesitation. He bowed to a will coming from the elders. He didn't question why, he didn't need answers. His wolf knew why. 

Steve crashed through dense scrubs and bushes for two hours now. It was close to midnight. He felt the change crawling under his skin, moving like searching fingers, pulling at his bones, at his skin, tearing apart. The need attacked him, punched him in the gut. Steve couldn’t control the whine, this keening, raw sound that escaped his throat. He had…he _needed_ , oh god, _Danny_...please…

Steve’s breath was hot and labored. The sound was desperate, the blood roaring in his ears. His breath hung like steamy puffs in the uncharacteristic cool Hawaiian night. The full moon was hidden by dark, thick clouds. The wind whistled through leaves and it was almost pitch black when the moonlight got swallowed by the sky. But Steve knew what was happening. He heard it, he fucking _felt_ it.

His body changed. His throat sore from panting. The pressure rose, shooting up from his bones.

The full moon was suddenly bright, irritatingly glorious hanging high and pale in the sky and the sudden spike of arousal slammed into him. He almost keeled over. Steve felt his heart swelling with love and this _need_ …Danny.

His stomach ached with the urgent wish; this wish beyond control to be filled with… _pups_. Steve’s hoarse outcry cracked through the night, reaching out - he was calling for Danny. He swayed on his feet.

The slick oozed from his loose hole. Everything happened without the chance to hold back. He only could give in, let nature take its course, change him in the way he was made, he was the rare kind. 

Steve’s omega scent was strong now and it was the sign for Danny, for his Alpha, to come to find him.

Steve sensed his mate in the air, in his bones, the ancient knowledge rattling through every cell. He was hard as rebar, his cock huge, painfully erected. He fell to his knees and on all four unable to hold himself upright. He needed… _god_ … Steve was rubbing his needy cock against the ground, friction, _please…more_. He stuck his bare ass high in the air, inviting, waiting, filled with want…

The low rumble, this dominant growl was like a tidal wave, searching for Steve. wrapping him up in love, in arousal, prepping him.

Danny crashed through bushes, leaping majestically onto the opening where Steve was kneeling, hands grabbing dirt and dead leaves, clenching his fist, ready for his Alpha; ready for Danny, fully transformed. His shape a proud, prowling silver-black wolf. Big, powerful, _huge_ …ready to mount him, to claim him, to possess him and to mark him with his seed - on the inside.

The old ritual has to be fulfilled with the Alpha, completely wolfed out. He has to penetrate his mate with his wolf prick, feral, on instinct to breed him on the full moon, when his mate’s body was able to turn from an Alpha with green eyes to an omega with orange eyes. 

As the books said, there are only a few of his kind. 

Steve smelled Danny. He scented the air. His Alpha came for him, found him. Steve sobbed, helpless and aching. He was at the mercy of his instinct, of a greater force that ruled his wolf. Steve smelled his Alpha's heavy wolf prick. It was extended and slicked up, shining in the moonlight. Wolf Danny ducked to calm his mate when he came nearer, whimpering, yowling...

But Steve wanted this, needed this. “Danny…please, I need you, please…” He rasped, gasping.

Steve's lost voice made his Alpha jump forward, licking over his face before his tongue tasted the slick that ran down his inner thighs. Wolf Danny sniffed Steve, giving a yelp of comfort, of soothing.  


Nothing mattered anymore, only Danny. Danny was here. Danny came for him, he found him. Steve closed his eyes, exhaling with a shiver - giving in and rubbing his face into the thick fur of his Alpha, of Danny. Steve ached to be filled. “Breed me, babe.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the implied mating sex between Danny, fully wolfed out, who's about to claim his mate Steve in human form. Don't make yourself uncomfortable by reading this if you're not into such kind of kinks, headcanons or werewolf sex.
> 
> It's short and sweet. I have a whole library in my head with story ideas about the werewolf world. The mating sex between an Alpha wolf, wolved out, being this feral, huge animal, guided by its instincts and his human mate is something that fills me with a need to really plunge into a long story to flesh it out properly. This was kind of a writing exercise. I know some of you would want to read more but it's just this little ficlet for the time being. Training my writing by jotting down an idea after reading a prompt increases my way of putting ideas into words. And it gives me a short break from my current WIP. My beloved monster. I'm on the finishing line, it's a freaking long line, but it's the fucking finishing line...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
